


Spencer Faces His Tormentors

by ahowell1993



Series: Spencer/Maeve Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahowell1993/pseuds/ahowell1993
Summary: A short one-shot that is a missing scene from chapter 31 of my story Romance by the Book (Read that chapters 1-31 first). While attending his 15-year high school reunion with Maeve, Spencer faces four of the worst bullies that he dealt with in high school while realizing that some people never change.





	Spencer Faces His Tormentors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds

Parker looked at Spencer and Maeve.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife Abigail," said Parker.

Spencer noticed the warmth in Abigail's eyes.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid," said Spencer.

Abigail smiled at Maeve.

"I see that you're pregnant too," said Abigail as she rested her hands on her growing baby bump.

"Tomorrow I'll be 18-weeks," said Maeve.

"I'm 25-weeks pregnant with our first child," smiled Abigail.

Spencer smiled at Parker.

"Congratulations, and do you know what the gender is?" asked Spencer.

"A boy, and are you two going to try for baby number three?" asked Parker.

"We're going to try for a third child after Jocelyn and Gabriella are both out of diapers," said Spencer.

Maeve looked at her husband.

"I need to use the ladies room," said Maeve.

Abigail looked at Maeve.

"I'll come with you since my son's messing with my bladder and a woman should never go to the bathroom alone," said Abigail.

Spencer shot Abigail a grateful smile.

"Thanks," said Maeve.

Parker looked at Spencer.

"Should I get you anything to drink?" asked Parker.

"Some water would be great," said Spencer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," said Parker before he motioned Ethan to follow him.

A minute later Spencer was sitting down when he heard a slightly older voice.

"So little Spencer Reid finally had the nerve to show up," sneered Brett.

Spencer stiffened when Alexa Libsen, Harper Hillman, Brett Dickens, and Eddie Newby approached him before seeing that none of them were sporting wedding bands or engagement rings causing him to inwardly sigh in relief before he glared at his past tormentors.

"I doubt that I can be called 'little Spencer' anymore. I had a growth spurt that caused me to tower over you guys," said Spencer as he stood up.

Brett started to charge towards Spencer who swiftly grabbed Brett's arms and spun Brett around and put Brett's arms behind his back causing Eddie, Harper, and Alexa to gasp at Spencer's strength.

"I see that you got stronger while being able to defend yourself," said Eddie as he made his way to Spencer.

"If any of you attack me like Brett tried to do, you guys would go to prison for six months for assaulting a federal agent," said Spencer with his voice full of authority before letting a slightly frightened Brett go to his friends.

"Your a fed?" asked Brett.

Spencer reached into an inner pocket of his suit jacket and showed his badge.

"I've been known as Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid since October of 2003," said Spencer.

"How could they let a skinny kid like you in?" asked Eddie.

"I'm a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis. The FBI always need academics like me so they allowed me to become an agent before I turned 23. With tutelage from my current unit chief, I ended up becoming a capable field agent," said Spencer.

"I doubt that you killed anyone if your allowed to carry a gun," said Brett.

A feral smile came onto Spencer's face.

"I've shot a long distance seriel killer right in between the eyes and shot another seriel killer in the heart, and I have left interrogation rooms with suspects crying due to my ability to interrogate without even raising my voice," said Spencer as he seen Alexa, Harper, Brett, and Eddie pale at his revelations, "You guys should be lucky that our former basketball team kept me from snapping during our last year in high school since I seen what bullied high school kids did to their classmates since no one helped them. If any of you have kids, I hope that you're teaching them that bullying isn't right because I can tell that none of you got married or are divorced since you four never changed at all," said Spencer just as Maeve approached them.

"Everything OK, Spence?" asked Maeve.

Spencer wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close to him.

"I just told Alexa, Harper, Eddie, and Brett that they shouldn't think about assaulting a federal agent while telling them that they should be lucky that I turned out the way I did," said Spencer as he pecked Maeve on the lips before seeing the shocked faces, "This is my wife Dr. Maeve Donovan-Reid," said Spencer.

Alexa noticed Maeve's baby bump.

"It must be sad for your unborn child to have a daddy like Spencer," said Alexa.

Spencer and Maeve smirked at each other.

"We already have a seven-month-old baby girl who is a daddy's girl, so its a given that Gabriella will love me," said Spencer as he pulled out his wallet and showed off a picture of Jocelyn.

Brett looked at Maeve.

"Maybe I can show you what a real man is like," said Brett.

Maeve smiled at her husband before glaring at her husband's past tormentors.

"I prefer smart and compassionate men who I can engage an intelligent conversation with since I'm a fellow science genius like my husband," said Maeve before looking at the four people she hate, "If any of you are parents, I hope that you guys are teaching your children that bullying other kids isn't right since Spencer and I are planning on teaching our children to be kind to others," said Maeve.

Spencer looked at his wife as he held out a hand.

"I believe that I promised you a dance on the dance floor?" asked Spencer.

"You did," said Maeve.

A minute later Maeve looked at her husband as they slow danced.

"You OK?" asked Maeve.

Spencer looked over where his past tormentors were glaring at him before giving Parker and Abigail who were dancing next to him a small smile to let them know that he's OK.

"I will be since I know that I won it all," said Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Episodes that I had Spencer reference were LDSK and The Fox.


End file.
